A Sullen Magnolia
by Yamiga
Summary: Three days after Edward breaks Bella's heart for his past lover, Bella wakes up in a ditch three days after being hit and killed by a car. Much to her immediate surprise and dismay she has been bitten and left to continue on life as a vampire. To make matters worse, she must figure out who bit her and must keep herself hidden from the Cullen's and a familiar werewolf clan. R
1. Miserable Flower

**Author's Note: Now, I'm really really not a Twilight fan, at all..but this is not a crackfic. You see, as I read the books, and was forced through those wretched movies, I kind of thought up another scenario. I mean, we all feel bad for Jake right? Anyway, as you read this story, I really hope you like it.**

**Also Lidsworth and I formed this story together.**

Summary: Nearing three days after Edward broke Bella's heart for one of his past lovers, Bella was struck by a car and killed. Now, much to her surprise and dismay, she has been bitten and left to live by a vampire of an unknown origin. To make matters worse, she stumbles upon the reservation of a familiar werewolf who is not happy to see her.

Pairings: BellaxEdward BellaxJacob BellaxSeth BellaxOC EdwardxOC  
Tags: Romance, Drama, Humor, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort and a pinch of Angst.  
Warings: T, mild swearing, mild violence.

* * *

****

She'd stolen a hoodie, a pair of cheap glasses and some new shoes. They were sneakers, nothing too fancy. After all, she had been on the run for three days straight. Ever since that terrible day, exactly three days ago, her life had turned to turmoil.

She really only blamed one person and one person only, his name was Edward. The thought of even adding his last name made her want to grab the nearest person next to her, and throw them through a window. The thought of their family in general, always being prettier than everybody, better than everybody. She was ashamed to be a part of them for the short time she was, she was ashamed to even be jealous of them.

As she continued her walk through the crowded mall, her red eyes got blurry and wet. Not now! She told herself as she brought her sleeve up and wiped the tears away.  
The image of another vampire, prettier that she was popped into her head. The vampire, long red hair, a red cocktail dress and expensive high heels, locking lips with Edward. She was beautiful, and as the two kissed, they looked like they belonged together.

"She was here for me, Bella." Edward's voice was as sweet as always. "I love you, I really do, but I am in love with her."

"Stop..." Bella said to herself.

"What, I don't understand...who is she?" Bella was in tears at that moment. "I loved you!"  
"She's known me for years..." Edward replied, holding the vampire close to him.

"Stop!" Bella finally yelled. This caused most of the people around her to stare. Ducking her head in her hoodie, she quickly left the mall and submitted to the cold weather outside. She fought back tears as she tried to figure out what she was going to do with her life.

Being a vampire, or at least what she thought was very strange. First of all, she was dead...she knew that. Three days before she woke up she had been hit by a car, and had fallen off a bridge and into a ditch where she broke her neck, and died.  
She didn't know how or why, but she woke up exactly she was still in that ditch. Her skin was cold, her breath was cold and her eyes were red but she was soft. And when she accidently ventured out into the sun, her skin didn't sparkle at all, but it burned.  
So second of all, she couldn't determine what she was. She still had strength, bloodlust, and speed but she wasn't hard and she didn't sparkle.

That was partly the reason why she wore her hoodie, to avoid the harshness of the sun, at least whenever it was out. Now she was trying to figure out what to do exactly, and most of all, who bit her. Whenever she thought about it, her fingers would brush over the bite mark on her neck and she'd become real nervous. She didn't feel afraid of the vampire who bit her, more like, she was attracted to the vampire.

"Charlie," Bella had taken out her phone and she'd stared at the Caller ID, her dad was presently calling. She fought the urge to answer it, but she knew things would only get worse if she did. With a strong thrust of her arm, she threw it farther than she'd ever been able to.

Sighing, Bella continued to walk into the forest ahead of her, attempting to ignoring the painful hunger within her stomach. Previously, she'd taken the blood of a deer in the woods, though it tasted like shit. Her eyes had shifted to a man who was in his house alone. She'd attempted to take his blood but he shot her, and she bled.

She bled?

Wasn't she a vampire, so why was she bleeding.

"Ouch!" She had tripped over an upturned branch and had plummeted face first on a rock. To her immediate dismay, she bled from her head. However, seconds later, the cut steamed and healed itself.

That was something else, her body healed itself, almost like she was a regenerator What ever the wackass Cullen's told her, it didn't apply to her.

She had no idea what she was, vampire, demon, or whatever. She couldn't be a werewolf because she had fangs. But so did werewolves. But she had a lust for blood, right. So she was some type of vampire, she'd just have to figure out, and that would work when she figured out who bit her.

* * *

**What did you think about that? If you're curious about Bella and what she is, I'm using the old vampire folklore, with a bit of help from Mr. Stoker. **

**I don't own what Stephine Mayer does, but I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Meeting a Friend

**Author's Note: I'll try to make sure this chapter is better than the first one.  
**

* * *

****

"Hello sir!" Bella tried to look as innocent as possible as she approached the Off Duty officer. As he stared at her from inside his car, a vivid image of Charlie made its way into her head. Quickly, she brushed it off and continued to the police officer.

"Miss?" He asked walking towards her. "Are you okay_"

Bella's hand made a firm contact with the back of the officer's neck and he instantly fell to his knees. She quickly looked around at her dark surrounding before kneeling down and pressing her teeth to his neck. She drank the warm liquid until she thought she'd had enough. After that, she rose and wiped the blood from her lips with her sleeve.

"Not dead..." She said quietly.  
For a second, she bent over and her hand hovered over the gun but she shook her head. She was a vampire, right? She hoped so, and if it was true she didn't need a gun.

"I'd take that, if I were you." The voice, of a male, was so startling, that Bella jumped and screamed. She looked behind only to see a boy about her age, wearing a cloak and some slacks, almost identical to her. "You'll need it."

"Who are you?" She quickly replied, feeling her blood rush to her face. "What are you?"  
"I think you want to know that about yourself, Bella." The way he said her name sent shivers down her cold body. "I mean, it's not normal for a teenage girl to throw herself before an automobile because the supposed love of her life left her." The boy smiled.  
"Cheated." Bella corrected. "And you wouldn't know a thing_" "I know he was Edward Cullen, I know he told you he was a vampire which is only partly true."

"Who are you?" Bella asked again, feeling nervous.  
"Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Victor, Victor Oliver, and I am the one who found you in the ditch that night, I am the one who turned you. Just like me, Bella," He began to walk towards her. "You bleed when you are cut, rather than a knife bending on your skin, you burn when you go out into the sun, rather than sparkling, you have a permanent lust for human blood, rather than animal blood, and you are a vampire."

"It doesn't make sense." Bella said. "Any of it. How did you find me...why did you_" "There are two types of vampires. Those who have adapted to today's life, better said, the Volturi, the Cullen's...and then there are those like you and I." He paused and took off his cloak. "We have strength that exceeds the other kind of Vampire, but it comes with a price. We must sleep in coffin's with the dirt of our homeland, shouldn't be hard for you. We must feed off of the blood of a human being, more specifically, a virgin. We don't want to be around holy water, wooden stakes_" "Silver bullets?" Bella added meekly. "Yes, see you're catching on!" Victor exclaimed. "And we bleed."

"Why?" Bella asked as victor revealed his red hair and bright blue eyes. "Your eyes!"  
"Blue, yes. The more blood you drink, the more you are able to retain your human appearance." He smiled. "And to answer your question, I'd say, we are the first vampires. We are not turned immortal as a gift but as a punishment. We are meant to almost mirror our human counterpart, but yet, we are to know that we can never be like them, at least not anymore. Bella, we are the real vampires."

"Why'd you save me?" She finally asked.  
"Because I feel bad for those who kill themselves over fake love." Victor replied. "And plus the blood of a virgin is always delicious."

"Hey!" Bella yelled.  
"Are you saying otherwise?" Victor tugged her sleeve. "Come on, I know you don't fully trust me, but we can't stay here for long, I'll tell you more when we arrive home, or at my house."

* * *

**yes, i'm most likely deleting this soon.**

**i don't own this series.**


	3. Highway Treatment

**Author's Note: Three reviews, I guess that's a start. I really think I've been lagging so far, so I hope to make any further chapters better!**

* * *

Jacob was furious after he heard the full story from Charlie.  
"She just downright vanished." He remembered. "I've called her and called her and she hasn't answered." Her father looked sympathetic. "I don't know what to do."

Jacob pushed that image out of his head and knew straight where he was going. If anybody knew Bella better than anybody, then it was Edward and the rest of the Cullen fagots.

_"Cullen Faggots." Seth said, trying to cheer both Jacob and his sister up. "You hate them so much, so when we talk about them, it'll be our code name."_  
Not that the fact that it had the word "Cullen", really made it a secret between the three, but what ever made Seth happy.

* * *

As usual, Jake made his way to the Cullen's house on his motor cycle. Honestly, he felt a sheer hatred towards it and he didn't know why.  
He made his way their overly expensive door and pounded.  
For a second, nobody answered, but sooner or later the door opened slowly. He was surprised to see that it was the much kinder one, Alice.

"Where's Bella?" He asked with a threatening voice.  
"What do you mean?" Alice sounded shocked.  
"Don't pretend you don't know." Jacob replied. The vampire suddenly looked sorrowful. She looked at Jacob with despair in her eyes and quickly came outside.  
"Edward, he's done something terrible." She said. "Three nights or so…ago, he was visited by someone who truly held his heart years ago. He broke Bella's heart by breaking up with her that night. She left in a hurry, and since then…we haven't seen her._"  
"Charlie said she's missing." Jacob spat.  
"You don't think she_" Alice caught herself as someone opened the door behind her. She turned around in shock to see Edward standing there.  
"What is it?" He asked Jacob. "You have no business here."  
"Bella is missing, she's been gone for three days."  
"What?" And the vampire actually seemed phased. "What_"  
"You shouldn't care, you broke her heart anyway."  
"You don't understand." Edward protested.  
"No, I don't. I don't understand how you can break the heart of a girl who was about to kill herself for you before. I guess I'll go looking for her myself."  
He didn't look back as the two vampires shouted his name, he only got on his motorcycle and headed down the road. He wasn't sure where he was going or where he'd start, he just knew that if Edward had lost his commitment to Bella, than Jacob knew he hadn't.

* * *

**Short, but I hoped you liked it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**


	4. Forming Up

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I was really thinking of deleting this story but I think I'm keeping it up.**

* * *

The more Bella thought about it, the more idiotic her deed had been. Throwing herself into the street just because of a person who held no true love for her.  
"Stupid." She said out loud for the fifth time. "Stupid!"  
Her voice echoed through the old wooden house, causing a light wind breeze to travel back up the stairs and smack her in the face.

She sighed and rolled off of the bed, and looked out of the large open window. Like her old house, there was a tree before her. For an instant, she thought of trying to climb it, but in fear of hurting herself she shoved the idea away.

The house wasn't as luxurious as the Cullen's, but it was much bigger, and much more ancient. It was a tall wooden Victorian Style mansion. From afar, it resembled a castle hidden in the woods.  
The estate was covered in trees of all kinds. Oaks, Cedar's, Elder's, Sycamore's, and Bella's favorite, Magnolia's.  
The room she resided in at the moment was large, with a huge bookshelf and king sized bed. The theme was mostly dark, and the only light that came in was through the window. Victor had gone, but he'd told Bella that someone would be at the estate soon.

Bella did a little spin and sat back on her bed and laid down. Again, her stomach growled causing her to cringe in pain.

"You're starting to notice it, aren't you?" The voice was female, high pitched, and like Victor's, had a distinctive British accent. Bella looked up to see a girl standing at her doorway.  
She had the brightest blue eyes, they went perfectly with her blond hair. She looked about Bella's age as she made her way into the house. She had a long Victorian style dress on, only revealing her shoulders. She carried a small Umbrella in her hand, as far as Bella saw.

"Please to meet you." She said. "My name is Alexia Victoria Oliver. You may call me Victoria if you wish."  
"Oh," Bella sat up quickly. "I...I'm Bella."  
"Victor, I see has he told you everything you need to know?" Alexia asked. "About what you are?" Bella managed a nod.  
"I see you are hungry, here_" She reached into a white purse that she had around her shoulder and tossed Bella a packet of Medical Blood. "Until you learn to properly hunt, here is what you'll have to drink."

Bella stared at it for a second. "Thanks." She said as Victoria made her way towards Bella and sat next to her on the bed.  
"How are you?" She asked. "You must be terrified."  
"Just sad really." Bella replied. "I know my father must be worried, I won't be able to see him again."  
"And who told you that?" Victoria asked. "The Cullens?"

Bella paused for a while while Victoria took her hand. "Feel yourself Bella." She said. "You are soft, like a human, you do not have diamond hard skin, neither do you have red eyes."

"I know but_" "If your father truly loves you, then he will accept you for what you are. As soon as you get stronger, you can make your way to his house right away, you may even stay."

"Do you think he would let me?"  
"He is your father," Victoria rose. "Of course he would. Now come!" Her voice was energetic. It kind of reminded Bella of Alice.  
"Oh..." Bella still held the blood packet in her hand. "Do you need a straw Bella?"  
"No." Bella felt weird holding the blood in her hand. She softly set it down on the bed and followed Victoria out of the room. "Can you tell me some more about this?"

"Why of course Bella! But why must we rush? I'm interested in you..." Victoria smiled, showing her fangs. Bella vaguely remembered Edward saying vampires didn't have fangs, but yet a vampire stood before her.

As Bella walked down the long hallway and down the stairs, she stared into an open room that was very bright. It was white themed, like snow. In the very center of the room however, she saw a brightly decorated coffin, with flowers all around it. She hadn't noticed that Victoria had stopped.  
"Oh yes, my room! Flattering isn't it, come." She pulled Bella into the room and opened the lid of the coffin. Bella saw that the coffin was red inside, with small traces of dirt. "Without the dirt of our homeland, we become weak."

"This is still knew to me." Bella said, staring at the coffin in fear. "Really, it is."  
"You'll get used to it, my brother and I will help you." She smiled, revealing her white fangs again. "Victor, is off to fetch you one of these right now."  
"What?" She asked in shock. "A coffin!?"  
"You'll get weak if you don't sleep in one. Let's not waste time in here, come now."

For a while, as the two walked, there was nothing but complete silence. Bella stared at Alexia as she walked, still carrying her handbag and her umbrella. She led Bella outside into their large backyard. It was filled with trees of many kinds and was nearly eaten up by the forest.

"This is our natural land." Victoria turned to look at Bella as the two sat on the grass.  
"Why are we like this?" Bella asked.  
"It's a punishment really. We are still cold, like a corpse..." She sighed. "But it's a mockery...we wanted to be human but_" "It's not your fault you were bitten though!"  
Victoria laughed loudly before facing Bella. "Let me start from the beginning. There were many of us Bella, we would fit in perfectly with the humans. But no, we were not bitten...we broke our truce with God. We, when we were human, drank the blood of another human and therefore we became something worse than a demon. Now of course, our kind of vampire, bit people to turn them. As you may have noticed, you didn't go through pain." Bella nodded. "You just went to sleep for three days. Sadly, our kind started to die out years ago when this new type of Vampire emerged. Your, Cullen vampire."  
"Did they kill...our kind?"  
"No! Of course not Bella, what you must understand is that our kind will always be stronger than their kind!" Victoria seemed awfully strong about this, which caused Bella to change the subject.

"What do you, and your brother do for a living?" She asked.  
"Well, we are like...hm...how can I put it...we handle things before the excuse of a vampire counsel does." Victoria smiled. "By that, I mean the Volturi. They hate my brother and I, and our few comrades. We handle things before they do and many times they have threatened us, attacked us. We were greatly outnumbered by them yet, we sent them running. A fake vampire cannot simply kill a real vampire."

Bella listened as Victoria rambled on, and for a second, wondered if they Volturi had done something terrible to Victoria.

* * *

Alice knew that she was doing a terrible thing, and to do the deed alone.

But she knew she loved Bella like a sister and nothing could change that. Sighing, she left her home and walked into the woods. She knew that looking for Bella might mean that she could never return, after all the vision she had received was puzzling.

She made sure not to tell anybody what she had seen and only kept it to herself. However, she knew that if she was going to look for Bella, then she'd need all the help she could get.

Sad to say, she had to find Jacob.

* * *

"I'm in." Seth said. "Alright, secret mission!"

"Hardly." Jake replied. "Well..."

"If Sam's doing it then I have to do it also." Leah, who sat at the restaurant table with them crossed her arms. "If it'll keep me away from..." She drifted off and drank some water.

"Well, that's the thing. We're not sure where she actually is, let alone alive. This is why it may take longer than normal." Jacob sighed. "Are you sure you want in?"

"Yes." Both Siblings said, in unison.

"Alright, we start tomorrow morning, six o'clock. Meet here, don't be late and don't let _anyone _know where you're heading. Especially not Sam!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Leah said, grinning.

* * *

**I really hope you like it. Next, I'll start writing about Edward's P.O.V! I don't own Twilight...but please review!**


	5. Change of Heart?

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews so far, I've noticed some spelling errors and some grammar problems, for instance at the last part of the previous chapter, I mentioned Sam's name instead of Seth's. Well, that being said, I hope you all still like the story. If you love the original vampire folklore, then you'll like this. I mean, I love stuff like Dracula, the Brother's Grimm, etc., and I hope you all do to. Let's hear it for original Vampires!  
**

* * *

****Elizabeth quickly snaked her arms around her lover, Edward as he looked out of the window. As she hugged him, she attempted to figure out why he was so sad. She was there? Why was he not happy? They were long lost lovers and now they had found each other.

"Is it Bella?" The questioned flowed off of her soft voice so suddenly, Edward turned around and looked at her.  
"No." He lied.  
"Edward, we've known each other for years. You know you can't lie to me." Her voice was so melodic, so angelic.  
"It is...I feel like I've done the wrong thing." He replied, turning around and taking her in his arms."  
She smiled, and pressed his cold hand to her cheek. "Don't you see Edward, you've done the right thing. By being with her, you promise her a life she can never have. She is not one of us."

Edward paused for a while and thought about how terrible Bella had looked the last time he saw her. His thoughts were reassured when he looked into Elizabeth's eyes.  
"You're right...you always have been."  
The two shared a kiss before she broke away from him. She left, and soon after Rosalie entered the room. She looked worried.  
"Alice." She said to Edward. "Have you seen her?"  
"No why?"  
"She was so angry last night, and she just left without telling us! She was mentioning things about Bella...but..." Rosalie looked up at her brother. "Don't worry yourself about it. It's better this way, now that Bella's gone."  
"What..."  
"She was a human right?" Rosalie snapped. "It's not like she even cared for you." The blond frowned. "You and Elizabeth enjoy your day. I'm going to go look for Alice."  
Rosalie left the room quickly, leaving Edward feeling more terrible than before.

They had to understand how he felt for Elizabeth. The two were in love since childhood...and the fact that she had become a vampire herself changed everything. Yet, in the back of his heart he longed for Bella...he missed her. Was she okay? Was she still alive?

Things were better this way, and he only needed to get himself to believe that.

* * *

**What do you think? I would write more...but I have a lot of homework to do! Hope you enjoy, read, review.**

**And I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**


	6. Alliance

**Author's Note: For some reason, the previous chapter was all bold! I'll try to fix that this time.  
**

* * *

****

Later in the evening, Victor had arrived home and with him be brought a large wooden black coffin. Bella gasped when he brought it into the living room and opened the lid. Inside, there was red velvet silk cushion and at the head of it was a nice pillow.  
"Here we go." He said taking out a bag filled with dirt from his pocket. "Dirt of your home land!"  
"I'm supposed to sleep in there?" Bella asked. "No way."

Both Siblings looked at each other before Victor spoke. "A vampire that doesn't sleep in a coffin...now we can't have that. Just see if it is comfortable, for now."

Bella swallowed deeply before making her way into the large casket. Slowly she hopped inside and shut the lid above her. She kind of felt her body getting weak...and losing all of its energy. Quickly, she attempted to push the lid open but she couldn't bring herself to. She was too weak to do anything, so in fear she let out a scream of fear.  
Victor, had propped the lid open and helped her out. "You aren't drinking blood, are you?" He asked.  
"No." Bella admitted. "It just seems a bit strange."  
"There's always tomato juice for an alternative, but that's so disgusting!" Victoria yelled.  
"It's not all that bad." Victor admitted. "But get used to drinking blood."

Bella smiled before taking a good look at the vampire. He was actually a lot more good looking than she had remembered. For one, he was tall, very and muscular. He towered over both girls. His red hair was shaggy, yet manageable . His face, surprisingly, wasn't very pale but it wasn't tan either. He still had big blue eyes, an eye color that Bella didn't know vampires could have. They were soft, like the ocean or the sky. They were almost captivating and while she stared into them, she felt...better.

"Bella?" He asked.  
"Oh..." She supposed that she blushed. "Thanks!"  
"No problem." He grinned. "You've been in these same clothes for ages, wanna go out and shop?" He grabbed her arm.  
"In the sun?" She asked, feeling strange for more than one reason. He liked to shop a vampire, who was a guy liked to shop. She would've never gotten that from Edward.  
"Sure!" He said. "We'll drive around places. Sure, you'll be a bit drowsy when you get outside but you'll get used to it."

* * *

"I smell something." Seth announced as he walked through the woods.  
"Don't think about it..." Jacob said in annoyance. "And don't wake up the pack with your shouting." The three werewolves walked on branches and twigs, trying their best to keep quiet. They were doing this without Sam's permission, or without the pack's knowledge. Still, the three seemed to be fine with that, as long as they were doing something solo for once.

"I smell it too." Leah commented. "It's pretty strong..."  
"Just ignore it, whatever it is, isn't what we are out here for." The siblings could tell that he was pissed off and decided to put their senses behind and listen to him.

* * *

Even as a vampire, Bella was still having fun trying on clothes and surprisingly, eating food. Yes, even though food was almost useless to her, the taste was still amazing. Victor had explained that vampires could eat human food, though it lacked everything blood had to offer.

"Hey, I think you would look cute in this!" Victor yelled as he handed Bella a stack of clothes.  
"Really?" She asked. "I don't want to get a lot of things..." Bella felt kind of guilty, knowing that Victor was buying all this stuff for her. But he didn't seem to care.  
"That's fine Bella!" He gave her a toothy grin, allowing his fangs to show for just a second. "I don't mind...you'll need to look nice when you see your dad again."

And then Bella's heart, there or not, stopped beating.  
"What?" She asked, frightened. "My dad?"  
"You can't leave him in the dark." Victor itched his red hair.  
"But I'm a_" "Vampire. You're not a stone glittery statue." Victor corrected. "Bella, your father loves you. No matter what you are, he'll accept you no matter what. But you'll have to be prepared to tell him everything."  
"Okay..." Bella thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Three hours Jacob," Leah stressed. "And we've found nothing."  
"You didn't have to help." Jacob turned back, and glared at Leah. "You could sit with the pack, and complain about how you're_" "Okay," Seth stepped between the two. "These things take time. If we want to find Bella, then we can't argue." He looked at the two. "At all. Deal?" Pausing he sniffed around. "We're being followed."

"Yeah, I noticed a few hours ago." Leah stepped before the two and looked ahead. "But by who?"  
Suddenly, from the bushes behind him, they heard the sound of branches snapping. Quickly turning around, the trio was about to phase until they saw a small, feeble vampire come from the greenery.

It was Alice Cullen.  
"You!" Jacob yelled in anger, marching towards her.  
"Stop!" Alice said, holding her hands up. "I want to help you."  
Both siblings looked at each other in surprise. "Help us?" They asked in unison.  
"Yes...we can make some sort of alliance." She pressed on. "I know what Edward did to Bella was terrible, but I think I can help you. I've been hiding the visions I've had of her from everybody in my family...but I won't feel bad telling you guys. So let me help you."

There was a pause, a glare between the three werewolves and then Seth spoke. "Fine! We can use an extra pair of hands!"  
"Seth_" "Do you want to find Bella or not Jacob?"

Rolling his eyes, Jacob pressed on ahead, leaving the rest of the group to follow him. Unsure of what to do, Alice wavered there, but Seth ran back for her and gently pulled her on by her arm.

* * *

Unknown to the group, as they walked idly away, Emily Young stood there watching them behind a tree. With the knowledge of their betrayal, she turned around to report back to Sam.

* * *

**I don't own Twilight.**

**And P.S., these are the book characters, _not _the movie characters. I can't stress the enough. **

**Read and Review**


End file.
